Like a sister?
by Zania18
Summary: All Human Bonnie Bennett is the typical cheerleader and teenager at least that is what everyone thinks. She dreams of a bigger life and some new people in her life might open doors to that life. Or will she just stick with the life that everyone in Mistic Falls will live one day. Sum sucks! Pleas read First FanFic pleas be mild Rated K our T IDK
1. Chapter1

**The characters are not really the same like in the TV show but not to different.**

**I'm not 100% sure about where this is going but we will see. :D **

**I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry for any mistakes :(**

Damon POV:

It was a nice summer night when he first saw her he estimated her to be about16. She was sitting on a red blanket in the woods together with a blond haired girl who talked a bit to much, a brunet with big brown eyes who seemed to think she was the centre of the world, but she hid it well. Next to her was a blond haired boy with blue eyes who had his arm around the brunets shoulder and last there was a boy with short black hair a strong jaw line deep brown eyes and a bit of a tan.

They were all laughing and drinking but some how she seemed a so out of place. He saw her green eyes wander of multiple times during there conversation. Sometimes she would laugh but it would be a fake laugh, the kind of one you make when your annoying uncle makes a joke.

He watched in awe how her caramel skin shined in the moonlight, how her green eyes seemed emerald stones who costed a fortune and her dark curly hair that fell on her shoulders perfectly.

He didn't really know why he was there. He and his younger brother came back to town because they heard their uncle Zach had died. As the only remaining Salvatores they inherited the house and everything with it. His little brother was annoying him with his constant whining about how much work it would be to move everything in before he started his new school year. So he decided to take a ride and ended up here. On a hill with sight on the forest.

He broke out of his thought when he heard his phone ringing and he saw it was his brother so he decided to go back home.

Once he was there the only thing he could think about was that girl with the emerald eyes.

Bonnie POV

The new year was starting and I was sitting in the car with my best friend Elena by my side. We were chatting about al the thing we could do this year. Which means cheer leading and school dances. During this conversation my mind wanders of to all the thing I would do once I was out of this school and town. There were so many thing I want to do later. I always had the feeling that this town was to small for me but I kept a of this thoughts to myself.

Now back to my best friend. Elena and I have been best friends sins kindergarden. We always have been like sisters. When her mother died when she was 14 I was there for her. She always has been big hearted and sweet but I do have to admit that after her parents died she became a bit self-absorbed but she is as nice as she used to be.

When we walked in the school building Elena was still chatting away when I saw someone standing at the office.

"Hold up. Who is that?" I said to Elena and we both stood still.

"I only see a back." Elena said confused.

"That's a hot back." I pointed out.

We dropped the conversation and kept walking to our history class.

Mister Tanner our history teacher was a total Dbag. He just loved humiliating us.

"Miss. Bennett how many casualties where there in the Battle of Willow Creek ?"

"Umm... alot." The class snickered. " I'm not sure like a whole lot."

"Cute turns dumb in an instant miss Bennett." I felt offended because I know I'm not dumb.

"Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mister. Tanner. I'm cool with it." This of course made everyone laugh.

"346 casualties, unless you are counting local civilians." A voice said the. I turned around and saw it was the voice of the new guy, Stefan who's name I had heard from my friend Caroline. He looked at me and gave her a small smile which I returned.

"That's correct mister..."

"Salvatore" Stefan filled in. The rest of history class was basicly just Stefan making mister Tanner want to pull his hair out.

Caroline had invited Stefan to come to the grill with us. I Felt bad for him he seemed a bit shy and lost whenever Caroline would fire a million and one questions.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, and moved when I was young."He replied shyly.

"Parents?" I asked jumping into the conversation.

"They passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena said, who I noticed looked a bit to flirty for someone who was in a relationship. But I didn't pay any more attention to it. Stefan just nodded at what Elena said.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes I have a older brother."

I saw that Caroline just got an idea and just when I noticed that she proposed to Stefan to go to the party in the woods tomorrow.

"It's really just a back to school thing." I added

He looked like he was thinking about it. "Are you going?" He asked catching me off guard.

"Uhh yea I think so." I replied and saw out of the corner of my eye that Elena didn't look to happy for whatever reason but I just let that slide to.

"Then I'm going." He said while smiling at me.

This is going to be interesting I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELP I NEED A EDITOR pleas if someone doesn't think I suck as much as I think I do PLEAS HELP ME. I have dyslexia which so I make a lot of mistakes without seeing them. So if anyone is available pleas tell me I swear I will thank you a thousand time.**

**And if you have any suggestions for this story feel free to tell me. :)**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. :D**

**I don't any of the characters.**

Stefan POV

So I eventually arrived at the party. I was leaning against a tree watching all the others laughing and chatting. They all seemed to be in there place. Me however felt totally out of place I have never liked social events unlike my older brother. If I didn't know any better I would swear that we are no family. That's how different we are.

My brother was the kind of person that could make friends everywhere and not only because he was good looking but because he just knew how to talk you in to thinking you have been best friends for years. I however never knew how to fit in sure I didn't look bad but my lac of social skills always managed to make me the weird shy kid in school. Making a friend was like finding a treasure. So I was happy when Caroline had invited me to go to the grill with her friends. Sure she talked a bit much but she was nice, she reminded me of the first friend I had made when I was 5 Lexi was her name.

But I was also happy that she had invited me because she was friends with Bonnie the girl from my history class. She is so beautiful with her green eyes that could have melted an iceberg and saved the Titanic. I saw her talking to her other friend Elena. I didn't really know what to think of Elena. She seemed nice but she had this air about her that made you think that if things didn't go her way things will go bad.

I saw that Elena left Bonnie to go get a drink I hesitated for a moment but decides to go talk to her. When I was half way there I was stopped by Elena who was standing in front of me with two drinks

"Here I got you a drink." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I replied evenly.

"So are you having a good time?" She asked while playing with her long brown hair.

"I don't know I just arrived ."

"I can keep you company. If you want to?" She suggested with a bit of a seductive tone to her voice

"Thanks... but I was just about to go talk to Bonnie." I said getting a bit of a colour by thinking that once I got there I would say something stupid.

Elena didn't look happy about it but hid it quickly.

"Well I will see you around then." And with that she quickly ran of to Matt.

Bonnie POV

Elena had left to go get herself a drink. Again my mind was in another place when I noticed Stefan making his way to me.

He really was just as hot as his back. He had nice thick brown hair, beautiful green greyish eyes and it was obvious that under those clothes there was a nice six pack

"Hi Bonnie... are you having a good time?" Stefan asked with a small smile.

"Yea I think so. How about you?"

"Now that I found you here I am." After saying that he immediately looked down and blushed.

"I mean, I don't know anyone here." He quickly added.

"I'm happy to see you too. I think Elena dished me for Matt and I can't find Caroline."

There was a moment of silence before Stefan started speaking again.

"Would you like me to go get you a drink?"

"Yea thanks." So we both walked to the beer tap and there I saw Caroline flirting with Tyler.

"There you are Care I have been looking for you everywhere." I said adding a bit of drama to my sentence .

"Sorry I was busy." She said and I gave her a knowing smile.

"However I see you had good company. Are you having a good time Stefan?" She asked.

"Yea I think I am." He replied with a genuine smile.

We spend the rest of the night talking and eventually Elena and Matt joined us.

Stefan was very funny when he was relaxed. I found myself really enjoying his company.

Our laughter stopped when we heard a phone ringing.

"My brother is here to pick me up. I will see you guys Monday at school." Stefan said while looking at his phone.

We yelled a collective bye and before he walked away he turned around and gave me a smile that could melt the sun.

Damon POV

I was sitting in my car near the woods when I saw Stefan walk out of the shadows.

"Did you finally make some friends little brother?" I asked with a smirk.

"I actually did if you really want to know." He replied with an eye roll.

"I'm just trying to be a good older brother. Why won't you talk to me?" I said with 'hurt' tone in my voice which actually made him smile.

He stepped in the car and closed the door. But before we could leave we heard a small female voice.

"Hey Stefan wait, you forgot your wallet."

When I looked out the window I saw it was the girl with the precious emerald eyes I saw a few weeks earlier.

Quickly Stefan stepped out of the car to meet the running girl halfway.

"Here Stefan I think it fell out of your pocket." She said handing him the wallet.

"Thank you Bonnie... you really didn't have to run all the way here. You could have called me I gladly would have came back." Stefan replied, I could already see him turn red. My brother is such a dork.

"I would have but I don't have your number?" She said shyly.

"Wait, here I'll give it to you." My brother said happy that he had an excuse to give her his number.

I waited in the car till 'Gnomeo' was done being a wannabe Casanova.

Once they were done he stepped back in the car. I watched the girl walk away for a second before I started driving.

"Who was that little brother?" I asked trying not to sound to curious.

"That was Bonnie, we have history class together."

Without saying a word I kept driving still thinking about Bonnie.

Bonnie...the name suits her. I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie POV

Monday morning I walked in to school with a big smile on my face.

After the party I decided to call Stefan. At first I had no Idea what I was going to say and then I said the stupidest thing I could ever imagine

Flashback:

Ring ring

S:"hello"

B:"..."

S:"Hello?"

B: "...Is this Pizza Giovanni?" I mentally facepalmed myself. Really Bonnie, really?

S: "Bonnie?"

B: "Umm... hi Stefan you work at the pizza Place?" What the hell am I saying. I heard Stefan snickering at the other end

S: "Well no... but if you love pizza so much to call a pizza place at 1 am I would be happy to take you out for pizza some time. I mean if you want to."

B: "Uh yea sure why not. When is a good time for you?" I said while standing up and doing a small victory dance.

S: "How about Monday after school?"

B: "Monday after school is good. I guess I see you Monday then."

S: "Okay, see you Monday bye Bonnie."

B:"Bye Stefan." I said before hanging up."

End of Flashback:

So today I'm wearing a black circleskirt, and a green top that makes my eyes pop out. Casual enough for school but cute enough for a date or meeting or whatever.

"BONNIE BENNETT WHERE ARE YOU GOING IN THAT SKIRT!?" I heard a voice say behind me that could only belong to one person.

As I thought I saw Caroline and Elena walk over to me. Caroline took my hand and made me do a 360.

"Bonnie you look amazing. Are you planing on making out with someone in the janitors closet today?"

"CAROLINE! I'm going out after school." I said while laughing. I really wonder how she comes to this strange conclusions.

"Really? With who?" Elena asked excitedly.

"With Stefan." I said with a bigg smile on my face.

"That is amazing Bonnie." Caroline exclaimed nearly shouting.

"Wright Elena?" She asked looking at her with a stern face. The kind your mother gives you when she wants you to say hi to your mean aunt.

"Yea that's great Bonnie." Her words didn't really match her facial expression.

The bell rang and the tree of us maid our way to calculus. Walking slowly I was thinking about how strange Caroline and Elena have been acting around eachother. It seemed like Caroline was constantly resenting Elena for something. I don't really understand what is going between them but I will find out. For now I will focus on my date with Stefan or meeting or whatever.

Stefan POV

Before I left for school I was looking in the mirror making sure I looked okay for my date with Bonnie or meeting or whatever. I had borrowed one of Damons black shirts, he had so many he won't notice.

"Little brother I see you are trying to look like your big brother. You will need more then one of my shirts for that." He said entering my room with that smug smirk that never left his face. How did he noticed this shit is his?

"Oh yea I know that shirt is mine so you better bring it back clean."

"Don't worry I just needed a good shirt for today."

"Why? What's so special today?" He asked with his brows lifted.

"I'm taking Bonnie out for pizza after school." I replied smiling widely.

"Bonnie with the emerald eyes? History class girl? How did you get a girl like that to say yes? Did you show her a picture of me and tell her that when you grow up you will look just like that?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and took my school bag and his car keys sins my was in reparation.

"No she said yes because she actually wants to get to know me better."

"Ho there little brother." He snatched the keys out of my hand and walked to the front door."I'm bringing you to school."

When we pulled up in front of the school the bell rang.

"Well Damon wish me luck."

"Yea yea I will pray that 5 years from now me and her will be like brother and sister once you get married." He said with sarcasm.

I just just stepped out of the car and ran into the school building.

Damon POV

I can't believe he actually did it. My dork of a brother asked out a girl like Bonnie. I guess we actually are related. Pff even if they ever got married which I highly doubt. It will be impossible to see a girl like her like a sister. I can't wait to see how long she will be interested in my dorky brother.

Maybe my brother will open my door to her.


End file.
